roelfandomcom-20200213-history
Royal Brunei Malay Regiment
Royal Brunei Malay Regiment The Royal Brunei Malay Regiment (Malay: Askar Melayu Diraja Brunei ) was formed in May 1961 with the formation of the Brunei Malay Regiment, when the first 60 recruits began training. The formal foundation of the regiment occurred in June 1962 when men of the first three intakes were formed into the regimental headquarters and three rifle companies. In 1965, the regiment received the royal prefix, becoming the Royal Brunei Malay Regiment. Initially stationed at Port Dickson in Malaya, the regiment was soon moved to a purpose built barracks in Brunei itself. The Royal Brunei Malay Regiment established two new units, the Boat Section and the Air Service in 1965 to increase its capabilities further. These two units, together with the infantry, were amalgamated into a single task force in 1966. In 1972, the regiment's structure was changed, with the infantry companies becoming the 1st Battalion, Royal Brunei Malay Regiment, with a total of four rifle companies. Three years later, the 2nd Battalion, Royal Brunei Malay Regiment was formed by transferring two rifle companies to the 2nd Battalion. As of 1982 the Royal Brunei Malay Regiment consists of the First Battalion, Second Battalion, Air Wing of the Royal Brunei Malay Regiment and the Sea Battalion of the Royal Brunei Malay Regiment. The Royal Brunei Malay Regiment is organized as two separate battalions: First Battalion The First Battalion was established in 1962; the organization consisted of the first three intakes undertaking basic military training. At the beginning, the organization was set up in Segenting Camp, Port Dickson, Malaysia. After the development of Berakas Garrison in 1975, the organization was then changed to the First Battalion, Royal Brunei Malay Regiment. As of 1982 the First Battalion, Royal Brunei Malay Regiment is made up of two infantry company’s and one support company made up of one armor reconnaissance platoon ( 12 FV101 Scorpion armored reconnaissance vehicles ), one combat engineer platoon and one mortar platoon ( 6 81 mm mortars, 17 land rovers ). Second Battalion The Second Battalion was formed on January 1975, it resided temporary at the Bolkiah Garrison before moving to its current location at Tutong Camp a year later. The 2nd Battalion, Royal Brunei Malay Regiment like the First Battalion is as of 1982 made up of two infantry company’s and one support company made up of one armor reconnaissance platoon ( 12 FV101 Scorpion armored reconnaissance vehicles ), one combat engineer platoon and one mortar platoon ( 6 81 mm mortars, 17 land rovers ). Air Wing of the Royal Brunei Malay Regiment The Air Wing of the Royal Brunei Malay Regiment was established in 1965. It was first tasked to fly doctors to rural area with four Westland Whirlwind helicopters. These four helicopters would from the First Squadron, four years later five Bell 206 Jet Ranger helicopters would from the Second Squadron. The Third Squadron was establish in 1978 and equipped with four Scottish Aviation Bulldog training aircrafts. In 1980 the Air Technical Training School was established and in 1981 the Fourth Squadron was established and equipped with six Bolkow BO 105 helicopters. Sea Battalion of the Royal Brunei Malay Regiment In 1965 the Boat Section of the Royal Brunei Armed Forces was formed. It only had 18 people including one officer from the First Battalion. At first the Boat Section was only equipped with a number of aluminum boats, known as Temuai in Brunei Malay and Fast Assault Boats (FABs). The original role of the Boat Section was to provide transportation of the infantry to the interior of Brunei. It was not until 1966 as the Boat Section expanded that the Boat Section was renamed the Boat Company. At that time too, the Boat Company had received three River Patrol Boats. These boats were named "KDB Bendahara", "KDB Maharajalela" and "KDB Kermaindera". All the ships were crewed by Bruneians, led by a qualified Commanding Officer. It was not until 1968 that the flag ship for the Boat Company was received. The first fast patrol craft was named as "KDB Pahlawan", a name which many people remembered as compared to the other vessels' names. The Boat Company was then renamed as the Sea Battalion of the Royal Brunei Malay Regiment. It had 42 personnel including one officer. In 1971, the Sea Battalion received two more Coastal Patrol Craft named as "KDB Saleha" and "KDB Masna". The Perwira-class inshore patrol boats were received in 1974 and 1975. The Singapore-built variant of Malaysian PX class police boats were armed with 20mm BMARC-Oerlikon B01 AA and two 7.62mm machine guns. These were named as "KDB Perwira", "KDB Penyerang" and "KDB Pemburu". The Sea Batallion also received two unarmed land craft utility vessels named as KDB Damuan and KDB Puni in 1976-1977. In 1971 the Sea Battalion received two Coastal Patrol Crafts who were given the names "KDB Saleha" and "KDB Masna". The current fleet of the Sea Battalion of the Royal Brunei Malay Regiment is as of 1982 as follows: Waspada-class missile gun boat The Waspada-class vessels were built by Vosper Thornycroft in the Dominion of Singapore. They weigh 206 tons fully loaded and are armed with twin `Exocet' missile launchers and 30mm GCM30 Oerlikon guns. KDB Waspada - launched 1977, in commission 1978. KDB Pejuang - launched 1978, in commission 1979. KDB Seteria - launched 1978, in commission 1979. Perwira-class inshore patrol boats KDB Perwira KDB Penyerang KDB Pemburu River Patrol Boats KDB Bendahara KDB Maharajalela KDB Kermaindera Fast Patrol Craft vessel KDB Pahlawan Teraban class-landing craft utility KDB L31 Damuam KDB L32 Puni